Daniel "Snipshot" Bress
Daniel Bress, also known as "Snipshot" was a Human male Sniper in the US Army, serving in Delta Platoon and the 324 Armored Division. Serving with his best friends Robert Grant and Ellie Wellace, he was known to be one of the best snipers in the Vietnam War. He was also known to be an amazing athlete, easily capable of climbing trees and moving high above the ground. Unlike his friends, after the war, Daniel would retire from active service and started to teach Warfare History and Sniper classes in the US Army Academies. Unbeknownst to him he would have a hand in training one of the most dangerous snipers of this time. Biography The Vietnam Contingency Dropzone He would be in the mess with his fellow platoon mates when Robert Grant would arrive to tell them they had new orders. They were going to embark on a dangerous reconaissance and information gathering mission deep into North Vietnamese territory. Being one of the first to volunteer on joining the group, they leave the Airforce Base in an airplane, where they would jump out off. After landing, on orders of Robert, Daniel would take the high ground acting as an Overwatch for the group when they made their way to the first village nearby. Arriving there, the village turns out to be completely burned to the ground and Daniel and Kyle find a Russian clad soldier, completely burned down just outside the village. After gathering evidence, Daniel once again takes the high ground and they arrive at the second village, one contained within a massive wall and protected so it seems by unarmed men. After trying to negotiate with them, Daniel saves Robert and Ellie by shooting and killing several men. Then after cleaning up the surroundings and clear the village, by blowing up the closed gate. However as they discover a shrine and two magnificent statues, Daniel (once again on overwatch) finds an unidentifiable object approaching them from the sky, assuring them they are not dealing with an airplane. Breakthrough Daniel was put on overwatch by Robert when the dragon landed inside the village. When the village is invaded by the forces of Warlord Xi-Zhuan and he wants to take action when he threatens to kill Luke, Robert tells him to stand down. Hearing how Xi-Zhuan judges Luke through the laws of the Order and draws the blade to behead Luke, Daniel decides he can no longer stand by and watch and undertakes action by killing one of the armed men around Xi-Zhuan. Forcing the rest of his team into action now too, Daniel kills multiple men from his hidden position while he is forced to watch Luke and another soldier perish during the battle. When the Warlord leaves, Daniel attempts to shoot him of the dragon, but the dragon's wing reflects the bullet. He is then forced to save his teammates from the two humanoid guardian statues that had sprung undead humanoid out of them, but his well-aimed shots did not affect him. He was there when Robert recieved the orders from the President to track down the base of the Warlord and contain or kill the dragon and agreed with Robert to pick up the surviving pilot from the dogfight in the air. Soldiers of the West As Robert leads the team through the Nungcong Jungle to recover the pilot from the crashed plane, Daniel takes overwatch again when they arrive at the plane. When the group is alerted on the approach of enemy forces, Daniel is given charge of the remainder of the group when Robert and Julius allow themselves to be captured by the enemy forces. Daniel leads Ellie and Kyle through the trees following the enemy forces and ambush the rear guard of the enemy force. Daniel leads them into the camp where they see how Robert and Julius are prosecuted by the dragon and the Order's laws. When they are found out, Daniel and the other two attack the guards, but they are helped by unknown explosions. Daniel leads Ellie and Kyle into an underground tunnel network, where they are engaged by a group of armored guardians. After defeating or trapping them, they continue towards the Chamber of Hedra, where Daniel stays back when Kyle and Ellie go over to the next wall where Robert, Julius and Anthony Wellace were strung up. While covering them, Chumgung engages Robert and Kyle in a battle. When they use the lances to take him down, Daniel shoots Chumgung through the head killing him. He would then leave with the group through a hidden passageway out. Category:Human Category:Male Category:US Army Category:Sniper Category:The Vietnam Contingency Category:324 Armored Division Category:Delta Platoon (324th) Abilities / Skills / Powers Daniel is known to be one of the best snipers in the Vietnam War, taking out many enemy forces from afar. He holds the highest kill count of the 324 Armored Division and possibly the Ninth Fleet. He also is a remarkable athlete and very sporty as he is capable of easily maneauvring through the trees and climbing them. Appearances *The Vietnam Contingency Category:Human Category:Male Category:US Army Category:Sniper Category:The Vietnam Contingency Category:324 Armored Division Category:Delta Platoon (324th)